It is suggested that excessive urinary loss of phosphate play a role in the development and maintenance of diabetic osteopenia. This study tests the hypothesis that urinary losses of phosphate result in bone and muscle depletion of phosphate in the diabetic by measuring bone and tissue phosphate directly by 31P NMR spectroscopy. Results are compared to several metabolic indices.